


Teen Vamp

by Anonymous



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Teen Wolf AU/fusion.) Adam unknowingly gets turned into a vampire. Also, he falls in love with the new boy in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Vamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).



> Written for the art prompt by solarbaby614 for Kradam Reverse Big Bang.

_January 5_  
  
 _(Adam Lambert’s Phone: Text Message Inbox – 7 Unread Messages)_  
  
 **From: Tommy [Received 9:45 am]**  adam man where r u? how did last nite go???  
  
 **From Tommy [Received 10:04 am]**  did u oversleep again its not like u to miss Drama?  
  
 **From: Brad [Received 11:22 am]**  you fucker we had a bio lab due today! and obviously I couldn’t submit anything by myself  
  
 **From: Brad [Received 11:23 am]**  I told Cowell you’re combatting an intestinal parasite that you got from eating at that uncertified food place in Chinatown district  
  
 **From: Brad [Received 11:25 am]**  and well let’s just say he wasn’t impressed even though my bluffing skills are top notch. But he’ll let us submit tomorrow so you totally owe me  
  
 **From: Tommy [Received 1:53 pm]**  Where were u?? U didnt show up 4 lunch with us did u 4get? =(  
  
 **From: Tommy [Received 4:14 pm]**  U ok? brad says mayb u really r sick, did u catch sumthng last nite? how late did u & neil stay out in the woods?

* * *

__  
_One day earlier…_  
  
 _(Neil Lambert’s Facebook Timeline)_  


—January 4 at 7:22pm—  
 **Neil Lambert**  so apparently the police are looking for a body in the woods, who’s up for a little exploration?  
—5 people like this—  
 **Tommy Joe Ratliff**  commented: howd u know bout this? is it true?  
 **Neil Lambert**  commented: Yeah it’s true, heard it on the police scanner.  
 **Adam Lambert**  commented: Oh my god you idiot, stay out of it! Leave the csi stuff up to the cops. Don’t you have a math test tomorrow to study for?  
 **Neil Lambert**  commented: Ha studying, as if!  
 **Neil Lambert**  commented: YOLO bro this will be fun! You know you’ll end up coming along to keep an eye on me lol  
 **Adam Lambert**  commented: Ughh you brat >=(

  
_(Lambert Family computer - Google Maps search history)_  
  
Searched Location: North Park Forest  
  
Coordinates: 32.95947544°N 117.11557523°W

* * *

_January 5, 5:14 pm_  
  
Rough hands shake him awake. “Mmmmph!” Adam protests.  
  
“Have you seriously been sleeping all this time?” Neil asks incredulously.  
  
Adam shrugs, bleary eyed and glaring.  
  
“That’s like, eighteen hours of sleep! You sure you’re not sick? Maybe ya caught something last night.”  
  
Pause. “What happened last night?”  
  
Neil starts to look concerned. “We went exploring in the woods, you know, for the dead body.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Adam says. “I don’t remember much of the specific details though.”  
  
“A brief summary of events: It was dark. We got split up briefly, went in different directions. You tripped over something and yelled out. I found you a couple of minutes later on your face, you were kind of out of it so we came home,” Neil recites. Then he pouts, “And we never did find that dead body, obviously.”  
  
Adam massages his temples. “Wait. How did we get home? Did you drive?”  
  
“Well, yeah. I had to, you were practically concussed or something.”  
  
Well, that explained the headache. “Dammit that’s unsafe-- you don’t have your license! And you didn’t think to take me to the hospital?”  
  
“Nah, no license so I didn’t want to risk the trip. Besides, I figured you were just traumatized by the dark or something,” smirks Neil.  
  
Adam scowls, absently rubs the back of his neck. For some reason, there’s a small bump over the skin. He frowns. “I can’t believe I missed an entire day of class. I had stuff due, too. Mom’s gonna kill me, if Brad doesn’t get to me first. Is she--?”  
  
“Working a double shift at the hospital, not home yet.”  
  
“Fuck,” he swears. “How am I supposed to explain everything?”  
  
Neil pats his arm. “Leave that to me, big bro.”

* * *

_January 6_  
  
Sure enough, Neil did manage to talk Adam out of trouble. The kid would make a good lawyer, Adam thinks, as he arrives at Homeroom ten minutes early.  
  
He slides into his desk, mentally resigning himself to an entire day of playing catch up with coursework in all of his classes. Truth be told, Adam’s still not feeling well. But he can’t afford to miss any more school—if his grades slide, his dreams of college are greatly jeopardized.  
  
“Adam!” Tommy grins. “You’re back! Feeling any better, dude?” He, Isaac and Brad glance over and take in Adam’s pallor, and they all wince slightly. “I guess not.”  
  
Brad sniffs, “It’s a good thing you are here today. I’d have murdered you if you weren’t. Cowell gets antsy enough over assignments that are one day late, can you imagine if we had to delay ours again?”  
  
The warning bell rings, and their homeroom teacher walks in escorting a new kid.  
  
Adam watches with interest as the boy shuffles to the front of the class, with his hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face. He’s shorter than Adam, and good looking in that All-American, boy-next-door way.  
  
Out the corner of his eye, he can see Katy O’Connell perk up with interest as she eyes the new arrival, and other girls are doing the same. Adam suppresses a sigh.  
  
“We have a new student. This is Kris Allen. Please make him feel welcome.” The teacher then directs Kris to seat himself at the empty desk in front of Adam’s.  
Kris does so. His eyes catch with Adam’s and they exchange a lightning-quick smile, the second before Kris sits down.  
  
Kris has crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Adam observes numbly, with no small amount of internal hysteria.  
  
Brad darts his glance between Kris and Adam, then raises a sassy eyebrow at Adam. For that, he gets the finger and a pen aimed at his head.  
  
 _Shut it, Bradley!_  Adam thinks loudly in his friend’s direction. As impossible as it seemed, Brad could be somewhat telepathic sometimes because he was uncannily good at reading Adam’s thoughts.  
  
Love at first sight is  _not_  a real thing that exists, and this is most definitely not an instance of it because—  
  
“Hey, do you have a pen I can borrow?” Kris asks (with a slight twang, Adam notes), swiveling around to face him.  
  
Adam snatches his pen from Brad’s outstretched palm with inhuman speed, and offers it to Kris. He hopes the gesture doesn’t look too eager.  
  
Kris looks surprised and pleased. “Wow. Uh, thank you…?” His fingers brush against Adam’s as he reaches for the pen.  
  
Adam startles, realizing that Kris’s pause was questioning. “Adam!” he blurts out. “I’m Adam. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise. Thanks for the pen, Adam.” Adam’s dazzled by a quick flash of dimples, before Kris turns away and begins writing something.  
  
He stares, mouth slightly agape.  
  
Seconds later, the silenced cellphone in his pocket starts vibrating with a new message alert.  
  
 **From: Tommy [Received 8:37 am]**  ooooh looks like somebodys sooo in luuuuv with the new boy he cant keep his eyes off him! ;-)  
  
 **From: Brad [Received 8:37 am]**  Tone down the heart eyes and droolin cos a blind man and his mother could tell you’ve got it bad for this Kris Allen. Quit bein so obvious, bitch.  
  
Adam glares at both of them.  
  
 **From: Brad [Received 8:40 am]**  You’re still staring. I bet he can feel your crazed eyes memorizing every inch of his back profile.  
  
 **From: Tommy [Received 8:41 am]**  creeeeper much?  
  
He contemplates plotting the homicides of his best friends.

* * *

  
Adam has work that afternoon at the record store, which he can’t skip nor swap out of last minute. It’s been a long day and he is effing exhausted. Luckily, business appears to be slow and the store is blessedly silent.  
  
The lump in the back of his neck feels like it’s swollen to twice its size before. He presses down on it experimentally and winces-- it hurts like a bitch. He wonders what it is. Maybe he should get it checked out by the doctor…?  
  
The door opens and a customer enters, approaching the counter. Adam looks up, plasters on his Customer Service smile. He freezes when he sees who it is.  
  
“Oh, hey! Adam, right?” greets (none other than) Kris Allen. “So, you work here?”  
  
“Yeah,” he croaks. He clears his throat. “Can I…help you with anything?”  
  
“I’m buying my dad’s birthday present,” Kris says. “I think I’ll just look around, if that’s okay?”  
  
“Knock yourself out,” Adam tells him. “The displays are all labeled clearly and organized alphabetically so everything should be easy to find. Just holler if you need any assistance.”  
  
“Will do.” Kris saunters over to the Classic Rock section, totally unaware of the way Adam’s eyes are burning a hole in his black denim-clad backside. He reaches up for the shelf marked “E”, exposing a naked strip of tanned flesh as his shirt rides up and causes Adam’s sexual frustration to racket up another notch.  
  
Adam enjoys several moments of uninterrupted ogling as a tippy-toed Kris browses the album cases. Eventually though, Kris seems to find what he’s looking for and the great view is over, much to Adam’s disappointment.  
  
“The Eagles, huh?” Adam comments as he rings up the purchase.  
  
Kris shrugs in a one-shouldered way Adam finds utterly beguiling. “What can I say? My dad’s a…traditional man. He’s tried to raise me the same way.”  
  
“Traditional,” Adam echoes, his heart plummeting. The word’s practically synonymous with  _old-fashioned…conservative…homophobic_.  
  
He feels a warm pressure on his hand. With shock, he sees that it’s  _Kris’s_  hand on his. “Unfortunately for him, he hasn’t really succeeded,” murmurs the other boy, eyes crinkling. “I don’t really swing for traditional.”  
  
“Will you go on a date with me, Adam?” Kris asks, sending a giddy thrill down Adam’s spine. His thumb wreaks an ocean of havoc as it caresses the back of Adam’s hand.  
  
“Yes,” replies Adam, breathlessly. “I’d love to.”  
  
  
  
Adam ends up making plans with Kris to go to dinner and a movie on Friday night. They exchange numbers, and promises to text.  
  
By the time his shift ends, he feels like he might float on air. He can’t hold back the full-blown grin on his face as he shares the good news with his best friends.  
  
 **To: Brad, Tommy [Sent 8:04 pm]**  Guess who has a date with a hot guy on Fri night??? Moi! Yes, that’s right—Kris came by the store this afternoon and asked me out!!! Suck on that XD  
  
 **From: Tommy [Received 8:06 pm]**  omg awesum news congrats!!! i knew he liked u too! =)  
  
 **From: Brad [Received 8:07 pm]**  Atta boy Honeycakes!  
  
 **To: Brad, Tommy [Sent 8:10 pm]**  Arrrghh what am I going to wear??? HELP plz!!!

* * *

_January 7_  
  
Adam is brushing his teeth in the morning when he feels it. Them, to be precise. Two sharp incisor-like growths protruding from the gums behind his pre-molars.  
  
What the hell?  
  
“What is wrong with me?” Adam mutters, poking the new fangs with his finger. It draws blood. “Ow!”  
  
Neil wanders sleepily into the bathroom. “What’s the matter?”  
  
An overwrought Adam bares his fangs and proceeds to demonstrate what exactly the matter is.  
  
“Holy fuck!”  


  
Fortunately it’s a teachers’ training day, so no school today. Neil and Adam spend the day scouring the Internet in the name of research and trying to piece together the puzzle.  
  
They think they’ve arrived at the answer after consulting an assortment of medical, dental reference and mystic lore websites.  
  
“Congratulations, bro! Looks like you’re a vampire. Want me to print you out a certificate?”

* * *

  
 _(Adam Lambert’s Facebook Timeline)_  
  
—January 7 at 3:31 pm—  
 **Adam Lambert**  FML!  
—3 people like this—  
 **Adam Lambert**  commented: Let it be known that everything is life is Neil’s fault.  
 **Neil Lambert**  commented: no, it’s not!  
 **Tommy Joe Ratliff**  commented: wat happened??? =O  
 **Brad Bell**  commented: sounds dramatic! Tell us, I demand to know.  
  
  
 **—Kris Allen**  has requested to be your friend. Do you  **Accept**  or Decline?—  
  
  
 **Adam Lambert**  is now friends with  **Kris Allen**.  
—4 people like this—

* * *

  
“Bro?” Neil pokes his brother. Adam, busy conversing with Kris on Facebook chat, swats him away impatiently.  
  
“Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you might want to look at this.” Neil points at his own laptop display. “It’s about that guy you’re dating.”  
  
Adam squints at it. “Is that Kris’s dad? Why are you looking at this?”  
  
“Look at his listed occupation,” Neil urges.  
  
 _Professional slayer._  “Huh.”  
  
“And here’s his website.” They click the link. The website opens in a new tab and finishes loading after a few seconds.  
  
“…Is that what I think--?”  
  
“Afraid so, bro.” Neil hands his brother a beer from his own secret stash. “Your new boyfriend’s daddy hunts vampires, Buffy-style.”  
  
FML, indeed. Goddammit. 


End file.
